


Life After Death

by Cas_The_Squid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blood Drinking, Explicit Language, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nonhumans, Sex Demon, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_The_Squid/pseuds/Cas_The_Squid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm Alfred Jones, I died last month and tried to eat my best friend when I woke up three hours later. This is the story of my life after death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What do you guys thing of the prologue? Good start? Comments, reviews, and like are much loved :D

There were three signs of the Change: blurred vision, full body ache, and finally yet most importantly, vomiting blood until you die from blood loss. Only to come back to life mere hours later, of course. After all what kind of story would this be if the hero died in the prologue? Not a good one, obviously.

However, I'm getting ahead of myself, let me backtrack and introduce myself. I'm Alfred Jones, all American high school football star, I'm a Gemini and I enjoy long walks on the beach. Just kidding. Now that I have that out of my system, I can really introduce myself.

I'm Alfred Jones and I died last month and tried to eat my best friend when I woke up three hours later.

This is the story of my life after death.


	2. Chapter 1

There is never a warning when something life changing is going to happen, it just happens, whether you're ready for it or not. Not all changes are good and not all changes are bad. Some may seem like a blessing from God and others a deal with the Devil gone wrong.

Luckily, I've never had one of those. Actually, I've never had any life changing experiences besides going to high school and joining the football team and we all know those don't really count. I can only guess that whatever entity controls the universe decided that it was time that I had one. And it could not have come at a worse time.

My senior yea was supposed to be awesome, all my classes were going to be a breeze, and I would graduate with all my friends in June. However, that idea was quickly ruined on the very first day.

When I had woken up my vision had been wonky but I had just chalked it up to needing new contacts to I donned my back-up glasses and got ready for the first day of school. When I began to feel the ache it was my third class of the day and I brushed it off as being sore from rough housing with my friends minuets ago during brunch.

The moment I coughed the first bit of blood I stopped hiding in denial and accepted the fact that I was going to die and ran to the bathroom the second class ended. I skipped fourth period as around the time the late bell rang I was already vomiting my own blood.

The only thing that I was aware of was Francis, my best friend-who had found me around the fifth vomit - rubbing soothing circles on my back and the disgusting, rancid, coppery odor of the expelled blood in the bowl I had my head buried in. When I started to get light headed and my vision had blurred even more so, I knew that I was close to death. Francis held my spasiming body as it shut down. The last thing I saw was his tear stained face.

When I started to slowly regain consciousness, I could hear a lot of crying and a hell of a lot of shouting. My mother's straining voice stood out to me the most and I tried to reach out to her but my arm felt like it was made of led and I couldn't lift it. Figuring out that my limbs wouldn't work I tried to open my mouth to call out to her but my mouth also refused to cooperate so I resigned myself to trying to listen in on what everyone was saying.

I could hear my mother and father shouting at someone who spoke much calmer than my parents with a distinctly English accent. There was amusement clear in his tone and that clearly made my parents seethe with rage with the volume of the shouting was anything to go by.

By the time the shouting died off, my parents must have left, I could barely lift a finger and my mouth refused to do anything other than twitch. My eyes were decidedly a lot more cooperative since on the first attempt my eyes flew open. However, they also immediately shut, as they were flooded with bight, florescent light.

There was a light chuckle to my right and when I opened my eyes, again I was relieved to find the lights dimmed to an acceptable darkness. I looked to my right where I had guessed the stranger was and found a blonde man staring at me with a amused smile on his face.

The man's eyes were jade green and he had the thickest eyebrows I had ever seen. He was wearing jeans with so many holes in them that they were barely held together by the many patches adorning the colorful pants. His shirt wasn't much better. There was an unknown band logo on the front, the sleeves were ripped off, and the edges were severely shredded.

The blonde man held out his hand for me to shake, which I clearly couldn't do so I settled for glaring at the unknown figure. If I had known that the next thing to leave his mouth would have changed my life so drastically I was have just asked Francis to kill me himself when we were in the bathroom and save me the trouble of coming back.

"Hello, my name is Arthur Kirkland and you're going to be living with me for the rest of eternity."

Oh, fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Yay first chapter is up! What do you guys think? Good? Bad? If there are any spelling and/or grammar mistakes I love it when you tell me so I can fix it. Also I haven't finished all of Hetalia so if there are any mistakes with certain information it's 'cause I'm making a lot of it up as I go. If it bothers you that the information is wrong you can tell me and give me the correct information and I'll fix it. Comments, reviews and the like are much loved :D


	3. Chapter 2

Last Chapter -

"Hello, my name is Arthur Kirkland and you're going to be living with me for the rest of eternity."

Oh, fuck.

—————————————————————

I am ashamed to say that the first thing out of my mouth was not a manly retort telling the stranger to go fuck himself. No, what came out was a strangled yell for my mother. I truly am a mama's boy. Luckily for me (and my manhood, seeing as I did not want to repeat my pathetic cry for my mother) she came bursting through the door, ran to my side and proceeded to hug the nonexistent life out of me.

"Oh, my baby!" she glared at the stranger once she had let me go, "Did he try anything on you? I'll kick his ass if he did." If looks could kill me mother would have killed the man ten times over by now. My mother is a scary woman.

"Now, Mrs. Jones I am offended. I thought we had worked through this issue already. I promise I will not touch your son without his consent," he flashed my mom a smile that showed his elongated K-9's, "I can be a good boy."

"Oh shut up you filthy animal. I know what your tastes are and I will not let you subject my son to that." My mom was only a few inches away from him at this point, seemingly trying to glare a hole though his head in hopes of killing him.

The stranger took a step back from my mother and sneered at her with obvious disgust. "Madame, I can assure you that you know nothing of what my," he leered at me, "'tastes' as you so put it are, and furthermore you are testing my patience. Now you will walk out that door and you will not enter unless called for by me and only me. Do we have an understanding?"

My mother huffed before coming back to me and giving me a hug, gentler this time, and a kiss on the cheek and swiftly left, but not without a glare at the stranger. She slammed the door and her voice could be heard through the door yelling at others.

"Feisty woman your mother is, I don't like it." He looked at me and then smirked at what I can only guess was my overly shocked expression. "Close your mouth before I fill it with something you wouldn't like."

"B-but you said you wouldn't touch me without my consent!" I spluttered in shock and a little fear as he slowly started to get closer.

When he was standing directly over me he leaned over the bed and whispered in my ear, "I can make you consent." he licked the shell of my ear before straightening up and going back to his previous position on the other side of the room.

There was a tense silence from the on in the room. As it reached the half hour mark is was starting to drive me insane. I had counted each ceiling tile there was…twice (there's 179). The whole time though the stranger's gaze never lifted from me.

After another ten minuets of the awkward silence, it became too, much and I had to do anything to break it.

"Earlier, you said I have to stay with you for the rest of eternity, then that must make you my mentor, right? What am I? It's obvious that you're a vampire if the fangs are anything to go by, but I have to be something similar for you to be my mentor. Maybe I'm a vampire too. But I don't feel any bloodlust so I'm not a vampire. Maybe an elf?" I checked my ears and they felt normal as ever, no pointy tip at all.

"Okay, so I'm not an elf or a vampire. Maybe I'm-"

"Incubus." he interrupted.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You're an incubus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think?
> 
> Chapter 3 shall be up soon!


End file.
